


Jetpoison first date hc (request)

by Rocknoutfrthdead



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Dates, Fluff, Jet Star plays guitar, M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead
Summary: Jet Star has never found anyone who appreciated his guitar skills. Hell, his band even kicked him out. But maybe a red-haired stranger can light up his night.
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Danger Days One Shot Requests!





	Jetpoison first date hc (request)

“Jet! What’s takin’ you so long, dude?” Rivet shouted. “We’re supposed to be out there like, right now!” 

“I’m working on it! I can’t play with an out of tune guitar!” Jet responded, annoyed.

“No one out there gives a fuck about if you’re in tune or not! They aren’t there to hear you mess around with that stupid fuckin guitar, they’re here to hear me sing!”

Jet rolled his eyes. The kids in the crowd were most definitely not there to hear Rivet sing. The girl may have had a lot of spirit, but her voice was not something to be envied. Plus, half the time she forgot the lyrics to her own songs. No, the real reason there was a massive crowd of partying killjoys awaiting them was simple: killjoys liked distraction. They didn’t really care if the music was good, they just needed it to be loud. 

With an exasperated sigh, Jet stood and followed Rivet out onstage. He hooked his guitar up to the battered amp, and took his place on the left side of the stage. Anti Matter was playing drums tonight, their hair freshly dyed a vibrant green for the show. Jet gave them a nod, and they smirked back. Anti was a lot like Rivet: they didn’t care much for the music, and only really played shows to get the attention of pretty boys and handsome girls in the crowd. 

The drums started up, and Jet focused on playing guitar. When he was playing onstage, he forgot about his arguments with Rivet and Anti, and forgot about all the bad things in the desert: he let playing consume all his attention. The band got through the first song and Jet looked out at the crowd. Most of them barely acknowledged that the song was done, though he heard a few scattered cheers, he couldn’t be sure that those noises were directed towards the band.

The second song was one of Jet’s favorites: he’d come up with and mastered an extremely difficult ending that fit in gloriously with the vocal pattern. Or, it was _supposed_ to fit in gloriously, but Rivet was constantly forgetting the lyrics. Jet mouthed along with the lyrics, sincerely hoping that Rivet would remember what words to sing. He was so entranced in playing that he didn’t notice when his mouthing along became whispering, which became singing. 

When the ending came along, and it was time for Jet’s skills to shine, he was practically shouting the lyrics. When the song ended, Jet pushed his hair back and looked out over the crowd of killjoys. Most of them were still partying and drinking as if the music had never stopped, but there was one person who caught Jet’s eye: a killjoy with bright red hair, with a blue pegasus jacket slung over one shoulder, who stood completely still, staring straight at Jet. They raised their hands and started clapping, and though Jet couldn’t hear the applause over the roar of the partying killjoys, his smile widened anyway.

Jet was still standing there, grinning like an idiot at the redhead who’d clapped for him, when he felt a tug on his guitar strap. “What kinda stunt was that?” Rivet hissed.

“What do you mean?” Jet asked.

“Oh, shut it, Mister Star. You know exactly what you were doing. You think you can take my place in this band? supposed to be the singer here. You were louder than me out there! What’s your problem, huh? My singing not good enough for you?” 

Jet struggled to speak. “I- I didn’t mean it like that! I mean, like, if you maybe remembered your lyrics, we might not be in this situation, but-”

Rivet spat on the floor. “I knew it, Star. You think you’re better than us, huh? Just ‘cause we like to party, and you’re too high-and-mighty for that? Well, guess what. You just lost yourself a band. Go be someone else’s problem.” Rivet turned on her heel and stormed off. 

Jet stared at Rivet as she walked away, stunned. They hadn’t even gotten to finish their set. But then again it wasn’t like anyone in that crowd was paying attention. Jet sighed, and went backstage to pack up his guitar. Maybe Rivet was right, and he was acting too superior about his music. Maybe he needed to take a break. Jet climbed down the back stairs of the stage and ventured into the partying crowd, hoping to lose himself in the crush of bodies. He discarded his guitar case on the edge of the party, not really caring if it got stolen. He was clearly not cut out for being a musician in the desert.

Jet was trying his best to dance and drink and party like a killjoy when the red-haired killjoy from the crowd earlier tapped him on the shoulder. “What is it?” Jet said, vision blurring a little at the edges. “Is this yours?” the killjoy asked, eyebrows raised. They were holding Jet’s guitar case.

Jet waved his hand in the air. “Eh. Don’t care ‘bout that anymore. You can have it if you want.” 

The redhead gave Jet a confused look. “But you were really good up there! Why wouldn’t you want to keep going?”

Jet sighed. “Look, dude, my band kicked me out, if you didn’t notice. Apparently I’m too ‘high and mighty’ about music. I’m giving it up.”

“Well, that’s just stupid,” the killjoy said. “You’ve got a gift, man. Why not use it? You don’t need those losers anyway.” 

Jet laughed. “You’re the stupid one here, buddy. I can’t do anything alone. And even if I wanted to, no one here cares enough for me to try.”

“I care.” 

That made Jet pause. “You do?”

“Yeah! I haven’t seen someone as passionate as you since Mad Gear came around, and he’s crazy.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Dude, I just compared you to the greatest musician in the desert. Of course it’s a compliment.”

“Eh, I prefer the Love You Long Times. But point taken.”  
“  
C’mon, you should play something for me. Without those idiot bandmates weighing you down.”

Jet shook his head. “Are you crazy? It’s too crowded here, and plus, I don’t have an amp.”

The redhead grinned. “In that case, follow me.”

Jet shrugged. He didn’t have anything to lose at this point, so why not? He took the guitar from the other killjoy’s hands and followed after them. 

The killjoy led Jet through the crowds to a car parked outside of the stage area. It was beaten up and covered in colorful graffiti. They opened the trunk and took out a battered-looking acoustic guitar. “Play for me?” they asked. 

Jet couldn’t help but smile. “Sure. For you. What’s your name, by the way?”

“It’s Party Poison. You can call me Party.”

“Rad. I’m Jet, short for Jet Star.”

“Play me a song, Jet Star,” Party said, and it was oddly comforting to hear them use Jet’s full name. 

Jet placed his guitar case on the ground and took the acoustic carefully from Party.. Jet strummed the guitar and was surprised to find it fairly in tune. He began to sing the words of an AKA Loretta song, letting the music take over. Poison didn’t interrupt; they simply watched Jet, full attention on him. Their gaze made Jet feel nervous, despite having played in front of hundreds only minutes before. 

After the first verse, Party joined in with Jet’s singing, and Jet was surprised that he didn’t feel annoyed. Though Party’s voice wasn’t exactly _good_ , it had a certain emotional quality that made Jet feel like Party was connecting with his playing. When they came to the end of the song, Jet strummed the last chord and looked up at Party. They were smiling, and Jet couldn’t help but smile back. “What else can you play, Jet Star?” Party asked, and Jet grinned. “You want to hear more?”

“Of course.”

As he played song after song, Jet barely noticed the night sky beginning to light up; he was too busy watching the light of Party’s eyes whenever they smiled, the way they tapped their foot to the music, the pure excitement that poured off of them. He barely knew them, and yet all he wanted to do was make them happy.

“Jet?” Poison asked, and Jet realized with embarrassment that he’d been staring. 

“Sorry. You wanna hear another song? I can try and play a Mad Gear song, though it might not sound great without bass.”

Party shook their head. “Play me something original. Something you wrote.”

Jet swallowed, and then nodded. There were lots of songs that he’d written for the band, but he didn’t want to play any of those; they were party songs, and he wanted to play something more personal. Something more open. He began to strum slowly, acutely aware of Party’s eyes glued on him. 

Jet started to sing, trying his best to remember the words he’d written weeks before. He sang about feeling alone, and the urge to create in order to quell that loneliness. Jet stumbled over some of the lines, but overall he felt like he nailed it. When he’d finished, Jet looked at Party, pushing his hair back from his face. “Well? What’d you think?”

Party looked up at him with shining eyes. “It was… incredible. I’ve never heard someone put it into words like that, but I know exactly what you meant. It was like the music spoke to my soul.”

Jet grinned. “Really? You liked it?”

Party rolled their eyes. “Obviously. You’re really good at…” Party waved his hand vaguely, “this.”

Jet snorted. “Thanks.”

Party stood from where he was sitting on the ground and settled next to Jet on the hood of the battered old car. “I’m not great with words, but I know that you’re… you’re something special.”

Jet looked down, feeling his face heat. “You’re something special too, Party. I haven’t felt… I mean, I haven’t met someone like you in all my time out here.”

Party’s face turned red, and Jet turned to face them. “Are you blushing?” Jet said, and instantly regretted it when Party’s soft expression turned defensive. “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just-”

Party put a hand on Jet’s arm. “Yeah, I was blushing. Because I like you. And I want to get to know you better.”

Jet forced himself to look Party in the eyes. “I like you too,” he mumbled.

Party grinned. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said, I like you too,” Jet said. “And I know you heard me.”

Party laughed, a high-pitched cackle that rang across the quiet desert sands surrounding them. Jet felt pleased with himself for making Party laugh. “So, I’ve shown you my music. You have anything artistic you want to show me?” Jet asked. 

Poison nodded. “This car is kinda my perpetual art project, actually. I’ve painted most of the stuff on it.”

Jet slid off the hood of the car and inspected it, taking in the various designs. Most of it was done in spray paint, various words and symbols in a rainbow of colors scattered across the outer surface of the car. Poison stood beside Jet, closer to his side than was strictly necessary, but Jet didn’t mind. “It’s really cool,” Jet said. “I love how spontaneous it seems. Like, I can tell you put effort in, but you also didn’t hold back. It’s bold.”

Party gave a small smile. “Thanks. I try my hardest,” they said, looking at the ground. 

Jet impulsively reached out and tipped Poison’s chin up so he could see their eyes. “Hey. You don’t need to be shy with me. This is your work, you should be proud of it.”

Party didn’t say anything, they simply looked into Jet’s eyes. Their stare was intense, and yet Jet couldn’t look away. “You’re so tall,” Party whispered, and Jet was suddenly aware of how he towered over them. He leaned down and kissed Party softly on the mouth, figuring he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Party stood on their tiptoes, wrapping their arms around Jet and returning the kiss with more force. Jet felt like his face was on fire, he was blushing so much. He was so enraptured with Party’s touch that he didn’t notice the blonde killjoy approaching from behind until a rock hit him in the side. “Agh!” Jet exclaimed, and he looked up, narrowly missing hitting Party in the face with his head. “What was that?” 

A blonde killjoy with a red jacket and a bright yellow motorcycle helmet under one arm was staring at them, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I leave you alone for a few hours and you’re already makin’ out with some random boy? What, do I need to chaperone you at all times?” he said. 

Party glanced at Jet, embarrassed. “Jet, this is my brother, Kobra Kid. Kobra, this is Jet Star. Now, can you be a good brother and leave us alone for a bit?”

Kobra rolled his eyes. “You owe me one, Pois. I’ll give you five minutes, and then I’m comin’ back here with Ghoul.”

Party watched their brother walk away, and then turned back to Jet. “I’m sorry about him. I probably have to leave soon but… I’d love to see you again, if you’d like that?”

Jet laughed. “Of course I want to see you again, Party. There’s a show my band was supposed to play in a couple of days, out in Zone 5. I’ll be there if you are.”

Party grinned. “Yeah, I’ll be there. And next time, I won’t bring Kobra.” With that, they hopped into the driver’s seat of their car and gunned the engine. “It was nice meeting you, Jet Star!” they yelled over the engine, and Jet couldn’t help but yell back, “you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot that was requested on tumblr! If you want to send in a request, I'm @rocknoutfrthdead and my inbox is always open.


End file.
